october_dayefandomcom-20200213-history
Devin
'Devin '''is the leader and proprietor of Home, a place for troubled changelings to get their feet away from the Summerlands. He is a deeply attractive, dangerous man who uses his looks to his best advantage. October believes he may have Lamia blood. Biography / Background Relationship with Toby Devin was Toby's mentor and first lover. They had a large fight when Toby announced her engagement to Cliff Marks and pregnancy with Gillian. Devin demanded Toby delay her marriage until the danger of Gillian going through the Changeling's Choice had passed. Toby refused and left. After Toby's disappearance, Devin and the residents of Home searched for her for ten years. Devin and Toby still have a fractious relationship during the events of Rosemary and Rue. Office Devin's office is grimy, down to the wall paper and couch. It is also well lit and unchanged from 14 years previous when Toby visits. The only additions are more papers and more photos of kids who've come Home to stay on the bulletin board behind the desk. About Abilities, Powers, Skills * He was almost supernaturally prepared to rule his own private Neverland. ''Rosemary and Rue, Ch. 7 Magical Signature * Characteristics Nature * Mostly seems to use the kids for his own aims * rich melodious tenor voice * he was a changeling, but his blood was stronger * Personality * His temper was legendary, and he rarely gave second chances Posessions * car: battered Ford Taurus Physical Appearance * Dark wavy gold hair, eyes dark purple crossed with white starburst patterns, like flower petals, face like an Olympian god * Other Details * Though a changeling, his blood was strong * Devis says he kept the kids looking for Toby for ten years. * He like light the way a Pureblood does, though he isn't one. * easily turns others' needs to his advantageRosemary and Rue, Ch. 6 * steals whatever he wants History / Background * About sixty years ago, he managed to stop Luidaeg from getting burned at the stake. She has been in his debt ever since.Rosemary and Rue, Ch. 23 Events in the Series (Spoilers) Rosemary and Rue Toby goes to Home to ask Devin's help. She makes a bargain to pay whatever is required for that help. He's waiting on her steps after she returns from Lily's Tea Gardens in Danny's taxi—she'd been shot a second time but the Redcap. Devin patches her up and they make love. He kept trying to talk her out of seeking Evening Winterrose's killers. Rosemary and Rue, ch. 16 Devin was laying into Dare Lorimer and Manuel Lorimer for not being there sooner when Toby was attacked by a Doppleganger in her house. Toby came too and told him the saved her life.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 19 Devin told Toby he called the Luidaeg to heal her from iron poisoning and serious blood loss to clear up a debt she owed him. He also said he called Sylvester for her.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 20 Devin's reason for having the Luidaeg heal Toby he said to her: "I’m not done with her yet. She hasn’t found it. Now heal her, or I’ll see you burn!". Toby rides the blood memories of the assassin that Devin sent after Toby learning that he wanted the Hope Chest and her dead.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 25 She went Home, bringing the gun with the iron bullets. Toby learns that he wants the Hope Chest to have the life span of the purebloods. There was a tussle ending with Devin killing Dare and Manuel Lorimer killing Devin. Toby and Manny leave the room so the Night-haunts could do their job.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 26 Quotes : His expression was somewhere between smug and exhausted. Smug was winning. It probably had seniority. See Also *Evening Winterrose References Category:Changelings Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Character